


To Be a God or To Be a Devil

by ezratherobat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Incest, M/M, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teratophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezratherobat/pseuds/ezratherobat
Summary: Six young men attending a magic school desperately vie for power, love, and pleasure.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_ Lucian and Wyvern-  _ _ Lucian _

Lucian was 11 years old when he learned that love wasn’t real and power was all that mattered…

It was the day of his older siblings, Luke and Lucille, first visit back home after being away at school. The first thing that Lucian noticed was off was the seating arrangements at dinner. Lucille sat at her spot at their father’s left hand but rather than sitting at their father’s right hand, Luke sat beside her, leaving the right hand spot for Lucian. The second thing that Lucian notices was off was the dead look in Luke’s eyes, the face that his cheerful, energetic older brother didn’t say a single word all night.

And throughout his siblings entire week-long break Lucian watched as his dear older brother was disrespected by family and servants alike. Finally, Lucian got a moment alone with his despondent brother…

“Elder brother!” Lucian balled his fists in Luke’s shirt, gazing up at him with tear-filled eyes, “What’s going on? Why is everyone acting so weird?” Lucian’s small, naive voice bounced off the walls of Luke’s bedroom, which was empty and devoid of any ornamentation.

Luke smiled down at Lucian, but it wasn’t his usual smile. This smile was sad with the smallest dash of indulgence. Luke put a warm hand on Lucian’s head and ruffled his long, black hair, “I am no longer a Young Master of the Romathe family.”

Lucian’s eyes widened, “What? Why?”

Luke held his hand up level with Lucian’s eyes. In the palm of his head a small, nearly transparent humanoid creature with shimmering wings appeared. It’s large, dark eyes met with Lucian’s.

“An… elemental?” Lucian frowned, “Your first contract?”

Luke nodded, “Aera is only an air elemental and not even a particularly powerful one… She…  _ I _ am not powerful enough for the Romathe family,” his face turned sour. Then he noticed the growing fear and unease on Lucian’s face and tried to give his younger brother a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. You’ve always been stronger than me, better than me, you’ll summon a godling like Lucille did for sure.” Luke attempted to reassure Lucian, ruffling his hair once more.

However it was too late.

_ Wyvern _

“Now on to my schedule for this year. I was thinking-”

“Ah… Ah… AH!!”

“Wyvern, be quiet. The adults are talking.”

In a grand office two middle-aged men with graying beards chatted. And in the lap of one of the two men was a naked boy, of around 11 years old, with pale flushed skin. The man had a hand over the boy’s, Wyvern’s mouth, saliva slipping through his fingers.

Wyvern bounced on the cock of the Headmaster of one of the most prestigious magical arts schools in the world, facing one of the school’s most sought after professors.

The two men continued their talk, ignoring the muffled sounds coming out of Wyvern. When the important business was finished, Headmaster Anker grabbed Wyvern’s black hair, tied up in a ponytail, and pulled. He bit into the nape of Wyvern’s neck and Wyvern came with a cry.

Professor Lih leaned to the side, cheek in his palm, smirking as Wyvern’s chest was coated with his own cum. “Headmaster Anker, don’t wear him out too much. I’m not like Tup, I don’t want to fuck a dead fish.”

The Headmaster put his hands on Wyvern’s waist and rested his chin on Wyvern’s shoulder, “Wyvern’s not like us old men, he has plenty of energy. Don’t you, Wyvern?”

Wyvern grinned, his eyes squinting slightly, “Yes, Father.”

_ Caspian and Phoenix _ –  _ Caspian _

As Caspian repetitively swung his wooden practice sword, his mind wandered. His eyes followed after a pair of dragonflies stuck together, mating. It had been too long since… “Your form is terrible.” Master Yuca’s stern voice sent a jolt through Caspian, pressing his chest against Caspian’s back and covering Caspian’s hands with his own. The blood rushed to his cheeks as Yuca guided him through a few moves. Caspian desperately tried to focus on his instruction over the sound of his beating heart. Too soon, Yuca let go and Caspian mourned the warmth leaving him.

Distractedly, Caspian returned to his sword drills, watching Yuca walk among his other adopted sons. When Yuca’s head turned towards him, Caspian would shift his stance and focus on good form for a few swings but inevitably his eyes wandered to wherever Yuca was…

Caspian stood in a lineup with his adoptive brothers, most of which he’d never even spoken to before. He rocked back and forth, heel to toe, hell to toe. When Master Yuca started down the stairs, his steps echoing in the wide empty front hall, Caspian locked his knees and tried to snap into a perfectly upright position but instead he started falling forward. His knees and palms hit the ground and he hissed in pain. Before he could get up, a long pair of legs came into his peripheral vision. He looked up and smiled at Master Yuca, “Sorry about that, Father.”

Yuca’s eyebrows raised, “you’ll do for tonight.”

“Really?!” Caspian pushed himself up excitedly.

Yuca nodded and started to walk away, hands folded behind his back. Caspian scrambled to his feet and followed Yuca to his bedroom, ignoring the glares from his ‘brothers.’

_ Phoenix _

A laugh rang out, louder than all the talking and shouting in the crowded lecture hall. The laugh buried itself like an arrow in Phoenix’s heart and when the beautiful laugh sounded again the arrow in Phoenix’s heart quivered. He looked around, desperately searching for the source.

Towards the back of the lecture hall was a boy laughing with the widest smile Phoenix had ever seen. Even from several feet away Phoenix could see the gap in his front teeth, the light blush on his cheeks, the flyaway hairs that escaped the boy’s ponytail.

Phoenix felt his cheeks warm as he stared at the cutest boy he’d ever seen. He nudged his cousin sitting next to him.

“What?” Gryphone snapped, annoyed at Phoenix interrupting his conversation.

“Who’s that boy?” Phoenix asked, pointing at the source of the beautiful laughter.

Gryphon leaned in to line up his view with Phoenix’s finger, then made a disgusted expression, “It’s one of Lord Yuca’s ‘ _ sons’.” _

“Why did you say it like that?”

Gryphon rolled his eyes, “cause everyone knows that Lord Yuca’s ‘sons’ are all just his personal little whores.”

_ Blake and Dimitri- _ _ Blake _

With eyes closed in meditation, Blake put on each piece of his traditional dancing costume with the unhesitating and flowing hands of someone performing well-rehearsed ritual. Once each piece was it its proper place, Blake opened his eyes and beheld perfection. He allowed himself a short lived smirk as he inspected himself. He shook his head, making sure the ornaments in his hair were stable. When the elaborate hairdo didn’t move, Blake nodded in satisfaction and stepped away from the floor to ceiling mirror.

With smooth, graceful steps, he made his way to the wings of the stage and waited for his cue…

… “It was a beautiful performance, darling.” Blake’s mother smiled down at him, his cheeks in her hands. She dropped a kiss on his sweat-soaked brow.

“Thank you, Mother.” Blake bowed slightly to his mother then glanced up to his father looming over her.

“It was adequate.” Blake’s father said, his eyes sliding away Blake’s face before he even finished speaking.

Still, Blake brightened up considerably and bowed deeper, “Thank you, Father!”

“There’s still room for improvement.”

Blake swallowed down his excitement, “Yes, Father.”

_ Dimitri _

Dimitri laid on a tree branch, eyes closed, fingers laced behind his head, tangled in his wild, black hair. One leg dangled off the branch, kicking it back and forth in the breeze.

“Young Master Dimitri!” A maid called from the base of the large tree next to the wall of the main Drin estate, “You must get dressed for the banquet tonight!”

With a groan, Dimitri rolled off the low hanging branch and landed in a crouch on the grass in front of the maid. She stumbled back a few steps with a gasp. Dimitri stood. Five years younger than his teenage maid but already stood an inch taller than her. Dimitri stepped up to her, leaning in, forcing her to bend backwards to avoid him. Dimitri smirked as he watched a bead of sweat roll down the side of her face. He darted forward, licking the sweat off her face, drawing a squeak out of her. She tripped as she tried to scramble backwards, sprawling on the ground. “Young Master! Please don’t tease me like that!” the maid called out, an edge of panic to her voice, holding her cheek where Dimitri had licked her.

Smiling, Dimitri held out his hand. With an internal sigh of relief, the maid reached for it. But Dimitri reached past her outstretched hand and grabbed a fist full of her hair, dragging her forward. His smile morphed into a sneer, “Don’t tell me what to do, little bitch.”

He let go with a shove and laced his fingers behind his head again. He sauntered away, the light smile on his face once more as he left the maid on the ground and walked the opposite direction of the estate.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Four Years Later_ **

_ Lucian and Wyvern _ _ \- Lucian _

Lucian’s bedroom door opened abruptly. With a calm sigh, he turned towards the open doorway where his sister stood. Her long hair was done in artificial curls, the black standing out in stark contrast to her lacy white dress. White was all she wore since she summoned a godling of purity four years ago. Her skin had only gotten paler in the past few years and her beady black eyes seemed to suck in all light.

“Hurry up,” She crossed her arms, turning up her chin.

Lucian slowly and gently put the old book in his hands down on his bed, “Don’t forget who the young master of this family is.” He narrowed his eyes coldly, “You should speak more carefully.”

Lucille snorted, “Enjoy it while it lasts, you only have a few months until you have to summon your first spirit and then you’ll discover you’re just as weak as our dear older brother.”

Lucian raised his eyebrows briefly then let them fall, his eyes narrowing further as his lips curled up in a smirk, “We shall see.”

With her expression souring, Lucille snapped, “We’re leaving in an hour. Be downstairs before then.” She turned on her heel and strode off, leaving the door open.

Once she was gone, Lucian’s smirk fell away into a cold, hard stare, “I’m not like Luke.”

_ Wyvern _

“Regia, are you sure about this?”

The new Headmistress of the Grand Academy of the Magical Arts looked up from her paperwork to meet the eyes of her primary spirit, a godling of knowledge.

“We need to do right by the poor boy.” Regia responded, picking up her lukewarm coffee and blew away the nonexistent steam.

Araya frowned, brow creasing, “I’m not so sure this is what’s best, even for the boy.”

Regia sighed, setting her cup down hard on her desk, spilling some of her coffee, “Then what would you have me do, Araya? Punish him for what Anker’s done to him? Abandon him? Who do you expect to take him in if not us and the Academy?”

As Regia and her spirit argued, Wyvern sat outside their office, kicking his feet back and forth. He could hear their voices through the door as they fought about him. He pulled his knees into his chest and let his head hang back. His blank, black eyes traced the cracks in the ceiling.

_ Caspian and Phoenix  _ _ \- Caspian _

Caspian folded his hands behind his back, bobbing his head side to side to the beat of an unknown song in his head. To his right, were two of his ‘brothers’ that were his own age, one with short light brown hair and a cold, blank stare and the other with his chin tilted up and a smirk painted on his thin, too-red lips. The three 15 year old boys stood in a line in front of a car waiting to take them to school, facing the front door, waiting for Master Yuca to come see them off.

But as the hours went by and Master Yuca still didn’t appear before them. The haughty one’s shoulders began to slump and his smirk grew taut. Caspian’s eyes and mind began to wander, tracing over every brick and roving over the windows on the front of the manor, lingering on the faces of ‘brothers’ or servants peering down. Until finally, he saw Master Yuca.

In a window above the door and a little to the left, Master Yuca’s hand was pressed against the glass. His long, black hair was down, as it rarely is, and draped over his broad shoulders. Aside from his hand there was also a cheek pressed against the glass. One of Caspian’s younger brothers was bent over in front of Master Yuca as Yuca fucked into him from behind roughly.

Caspian watched for a few seconds before his bottom lip curled out into a pout.

_ Phoenix _

“Mooom, I can do my own hair.” With a pout, Phoenix yanked his long black tresses out of his mother’s hands. The silken strands slipped through her fingers easily. Her fingers curled into delicate fists and she sighed.

“It’s my last chance to do something for you for a long while,” Her brow creased in worry and she pulled her fists into her chest.

Phoenix rolled his eyes, turning away to face himself in the bathroom mirror, gathering a few sections of his hair to pull into a partial ponytail, “I’m 15 mom, you don't need to keep trying to coddle me.”

Silence fell for a moment in the cramped bathroom, until Phoenix shifted his foot over the cracked tile that he normally knew to avoid, breaking the silence. Phoenix’s mother dropped her gaze to the floor, eyes narrowing in worry bordering on fear, “It’s just... this is the first time you’ll be away from me since... I don’t want you to get hurt where I can’t see you again.”

Exhaling in an almost sigh, Phoenix closed his hands around one of his mother’s small, fragile fists. SHe looked up at the only child she had left as he pulled her hand closer to him and smiled reassuringly, “I promise it’ll be fine.”

_Blake and Dimitri_ _\- Blake_

Blake resisted the urge to push his food around his plate listlessly and instead brought a bland bite up to his lips. Finally, after sitting across the dining room table from his father for almost an hour in complete silence, Blake’s father patted his lips with the corner of his cloth napkin and spoke up, “I trust you know what is expected of you while you represent this family, represent me, at the Grand Academy of the Magical Arts.” His voice was steady and cold and he only looked up at the end, freezing Blake with his gaze.

Blake gently and elegantly laid down his utensils and met his father’s stare, “I will excel, as is in the nature of all Haks me,” Blake tore his eyes from his father’s gaze, looking back down at his plate, “I will restore our family to it’s rightful place.”

“See that you do.”

_ Dimitri _

“Do... do you have everything you need, Dimitri?”

Dimitri sat at the head of the table, his left hand propping up his cheek, his right hand holding up a bite of juicy meat on a fork above his head. Eyes bored and unfocused, he watched the juices drip onto the white tablecloth.

“Uhm, Dimitri? Did you hear-?” Dimitri’s eyes snapped to his father but the rest of him didn’t move. Dimitri’s father clammed up immediately, waiting nervously for Dimitri to speak.

Languidly, Dimitri ate the bite on his fork, then let the fork drop onto his plate, clattering loudly. His father gulped audibly, waiting for his son to finish chewing, “All ready to go, old man.” Dimitri finally answered, leaning back against the back of his chair. His head tilted up, he smiled, the curl of his lips forcing his eyes into narrow slits. “Got any words of wise advice for me?”

Holding back a shiver from the chill running down his spine, Dimitri’s father returned his smile, “No, I’m sure you’ll be just fine.”

Dimitri rolled his eyes and moved back into his position with his cheek propped up by his hand and speared another piece of meat, “Useless bastard, aren’t you?”


End file.
